A Lacy Surprise
by Dakumisutoresu
Summary: Minako is on a mission to get under Yaten's dress to see what she wears underneath! Would she succeed, or would she fail? Follow her on her scavenger hunt for Yaten's undergarments.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon whatsoever. Haven't for 24 years. Didn't even exist 24 years ago. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **AN:** _**Here's a fic dedicated to the crazy little perv child who I affectionately refer to as "Sunny the Pervy". Check out her Sailor Earth fics, as well as her Yaten and Seiya (not as a couple) fics. They're quite good, even when they're hints of her crazy, pervy minion ways.**_ __ __

 _ **I'll be posting a new update for my naughty S/U fic called**_ Desire _**some time today, so keep an eye out for it.**_ __ _ **Hope you grow to love this fic as well.**_

"Why do you keep staring at Yaten-kun? We've been at this party for 20 minutes and I'm starved, Minako-chan!" whined Usagi from her place beside her best friend.

Minako snapped around from staring at the aforementioned silver-haired female clad in a black dress to give her friend a dirty look. "Well then, go to the buffet table to eat!" she snapped, nostrils flaring at being interrupted from her voyeurism.

The shorter blonde pouted, "But there's no actual food! There's only gross stuff like caviar here!" Her eyes watered a bit.

Minako smacked her forehead and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Why not ask Mako-chan for some food? She always keeps some in her purse, " she pointed out, wanting to go back to watching her favorite member of the idol group known as Three Lights.

Usagi sniffed, "She's too busy chasing some cute guy with Rei-chan. Haven't seen either of them since they disappeared off to a different part of the building."

Then her stomach rumbled real loudly, causing her to sob and whimper as she clutched her chubby belly in agony.

"I'm dying here, Minako-chan! Please feed me already!" she cried, earning a few stares from other partygoers.

Minako groaned in exasperation, making a face. "Why don't you ask Seiya-san for some food? She'd do just about _anything_ you want her to do. _**Anything**_ , " she emphasized to her teary-eyed friend.

Usagi's tears dried up almost immediately after that as her face brightened up. "That is true! Seiya **always** has some delicious snacks on her!" she squealed happily as she clapped her hands together in glee at her 'genius plot'.

The bow-haired teen resisted the urge to shake her head once more at her friend's antics. "Yes she does. Now go ask her for some and have fun for the rest of the night, OK?" she cooed to her 'twin'.

The other teen nodded her head and scurried off towards Seiya, who was discussing something with Yaten over a glass of wine

Minako watched the exchange between her two friends as the blunette turned around to face Usagi, who pouted at her and gave her a cute look while yammering on about needing food.

The volleyball player giggled when Seiya took out a few bars of candy out of Yaten's bag to give to her crush.

Usagi squealed with joy at receiving such a generous offering and kissed a blushing Seiya on the cheek, then blushed herself before dragging the singer off somewhere else in the room.

Minako shook her head at her friends' obvious crushes on each other and turned her attention back on her original target.

Yaten stood by the buffet table, nibbling on some caviar and drinking wine from her glass.

"How I want to be that cup right now?" moaned Minako, hearts appearing within her eyes upon seeing Yaten swab at the top of her cup with her tongue before calling someone to refill it.

"Would you like some blue cheese and pear tartlets, ma'am?" prompted a handsome waiter from beside Minako, who usually would've jumped on him but …

She just looked him up and down, then at the trey of appetizers that he was carrying and made a face. "No thank you. I'm good, " she dismissed and turned her attention back to Yaten, who was chewing out another brave soul (this time a man who looked about his mid-twenties) that dared to hit on her after the countless others received the same amount of chewing out from the petite singer.

Minako smirked as the man, now embarrassed, scampered off to try and find another woman willing to fall for his charms.

Yaten sat her cup down at the table, ate one last piece of caviar, and made her way towards the ladies' room.

"This is my chance!" exclaimed the bow-haired youth, sitting her glass on top of the waiter's trey and dashed after Yaten.

Stopping in front of the bathroom, she waited a few minutes after the green-eyed woman entered the facilities. Then Minako entered the ladies' room and noticed that almost every stall was taken except for one.

Skimming around at the feet below each stall, Minako almost squealed with delight that Yaten was in the stall next to the empty one.

 _Fate is definitely on my side today!_

The aspiring singer made a break for the empty stall, making sure that Yaten was still in her stall with silver strappy pumps on.

Minako tittered with glee upon entering the stall and listened to the moans coming from 'Yaten'.

Unbeknownst to her, the silver-haired woman had on some sterling stilettos that were 5 inches tall compared to the shoes that she mistaken as Yaten.

The true Yaten walking out of her respective stall at the other side of the bathroom, checking her make up in the mirror, washing her hands, and then finally took her exit out of the bathroom after fluffing her breasts up a bit in her strapless dress.

 _Now it's time for me to figure out what type of underwear she wears and what size!_ Thought Minako proudly, patting herself on the back internally for accomplishing her mission and ducked her head into the next stall.

Grey eyes met blue eyes as their own stopped while they were doing and let out a shrill scream at the top of their lungs.

"PERVERT!"

The bow-haired teen scampered out of her stall, face as crimson as her bow. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Didn't mean to lick you!" she called over her shoulder and dodged a tampon thrown in her direction from the lady she accidentally peeked on.

Minako made a mad dash out of the bathroom while Yaten stood with Ami and Taiki.

"So have you seen Minako-chan anywhere, Yaten-kun? She was looking for you earlier, " mused Ami, leaning against Taiki on a bench.

Yaten let out a snort, "No, I haven't seen her since school earlier. Though I could have sworn I heard some screams from the bathroom just now." She took another sip of her drink.

The brunette shook her head at her friend. "You really are careless about other people's wellbeing, aren't you?"

The silver-haired singer shrugged and walked away in search of someplace quiet, going pass a slightly disheveled Minako.

Minako sent her a dirty look from behind, her determination to complete her mission growing even more than before.

 _I'll find out what type of underwear Yaten-kun wears, and then they'll shall be mine for the taking!_

She let out a slight cackle at that thought and a nosebleed started to develop when …

"PERVERT!"

"Shit!" cursed Minako and ran away to hide from her pursuer.

 _ **I hope that this is enjoyable somewhat. It may be rough at first since this is my first multi-chapter YatMina fic, so please be patient and have a nice day.**_ __ __


	2. Chapter 2

"My plan will be a success!" squealed Minako as she watched the Three Lights through her binoculars from across the lake.

"Minako-chan! Come on! It's about time for lunch!" called Makoto, wringing water out from her hair.

The volleyball player snapped around, giving her friends a dirty look. "Not till I capture this moment!" she screeched and turned back to her task at hand.

"Minako-chan, I doubt whatever you're waiting for will happen while you're sitting there. Now, let's go before Usagi starts eating trees, " Rei pointed out, hip cocked and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah! Hurry up!" whined Usagi as she nodded her head before realizing what Rei just said. "Hey! That is so mean, Rei-chan! I would never eat trees!"

The dark-haired miko snorted and stuck her tongue out at Usagi. "But you do eat a lot and you'll eventually be too fat to be picked up by Seiya-kun!" she jeered.

The short blonde cried, "I am not fat! I'm a perfectly healthy pretty girl! You're just a big meanie, Rei-chan!"

"'Healthy'?! You're far from healthy! Just look at your waist! It's huge!"

"I _am_ healthy! You're just jealous that I …"

Minako tuned out her friends' bickering, still watching the movement of her subject's skirt for what she was waiting for.

"Come on, blow up. Come on, come on … show me her panties already!" she grumbled to herself, waiting for the gushing wind to do its job and blow up the shortest Light's pink polka-doted skirt.

The wind started picking up. The blonde athlete held her breath in anticipation, waiting for that fateful moment of seeing the secret beneath that skirt and just as said skirt started to lift slightly from the wind …

 _ **Thwack!**_

 _ **Splash!**_

Minako almost cried and screamed from having her binoculars knocked into the lake separating them from the Three Lights' campsite. She snapped around to glare at her previously bickering friends.

"WHY?!"

Usagi cringed while Rei just rolled her eyes at their friend's antics.

The bow-haired teen made a mad dash to their canoe. "I guess that I've got to take matters into my own hands, " she grumbled once more and hopped into the canoe.

Ami cried after her as the frantic blonde started peddling away from their campsite, "Minako-chan! You can't use it yet! We're still fixing on its hole!"

"I don't care! I've got to get to my Yaten-kun!"

Rei facepalmed. "Why doesn't she just walk over to their campsite then?"

"Because Minako-chan doesn't do things small. She has to make it very dramatic, " sighed Usagi, shaking her head as she turned away. "I'll call Seiya to help retrieve her."

"I'm coming, Yaten-kun. I'm coming! And your panties will be mine! Mine!" laughed Minako manically, then heard a breaking sound when she made it to the middle of the lake. Her eyes widened in horror when she noticed the water flooding in from a gaping hole in the canoe and squeaked.

The young athlete tried her best to scoop up some water and dump it back into the lake, but it was all in vain as the canoe soon capsized.

" _ **AAAAHHHHHHH!"**_

"What was that?" mused Seiya from her place beside the campfire.

Taiki popped her head out from her tent and added, "It sounded like Aino-san."

Yaten snorted, readjusting her skirt and resumed filing her nails. "She probably got some kind of cramp or whatever and is being overdramatic about it."

The other two Lights looked at each other and shrugged, resuming their tasks.

Minako popped her head back up to the surface, sputtering out water. "Why am I so stupid?!" she exclaimed and splashed some water in a fit of anger.


	3. Chapter 3

"Usagi-chan! I can't believe that you've actually convinced the Three Lights to come for dinner tonight!" squealed Minako, readjusting her bow.

Usagi stopped applying her eyeliner to blush faintly. "Well … all I had to do was talk to them and they agreed."

Rei snorted and whispered to Ami, "She probably convinced Seiya to talk Taiki and Yaten into coming."

Usagi, hearing it still even though the miko had whispered it, snapped around with an angry look. "Rei-chan! Stop trying to make it into something scandalous! I did talk to all three of them!"

"Sure. Whatever you say, Usagi, " drawled the dark-haired beauty, giggling behind her hand.

The moon princess, finally having enough of her friend's teasing, threw her lip gloss at Rei.

Rei dodged the lip gloss and sneered, "Hey! You almost poked my eye out!"

"That's because you're nasty to me, Rei-chan!" huffed Usagi with a pout, nose upturned.

"Why I oughta -!" Rei started with a growl when the doorbell to the Tsukino residence chimed three times.

The miko, Makoto, and Minako flocked out of the door with a cry, "They're here!"

Getting stuck in the doorway, the three teens struggled against each other to try and answer the door before the unlucky pair does.

"Hey! Stop hitting me in my boobs!"

"Rei-chan! Stop elbowing my nose!"

"Mako-chan, could you not headbutt me in the gut already?! I've gotta answer the door!"

"No way! I should answer the door because I'm the most well-endowed out of everyone!"

"Oh please! I'm the one who was their manager, so I should be the one answering the door!"

"Uh, no! I'm the most spiritual and prettiest of us all! So they'll want me to answer the door!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Rei-chan, Minako-chan! Could you guys not use my ribs as a punching bag - OW!"

Usagi and Ami watched the exchange with a shake of their heads before they pushed their friends out of the way and proceeded to go answer the door for their guests.

The remaining Inner Senshi made their way downstairs quickly, shoving and pushing at each other.

"Hello, Three Lights!" greeted Rei.

"Good evening, Taiki, Seiya, Yat - WHOA!" yelped Makoto as Minako tumbled pass her legs in order to slither pass Ami and Rei to look up Yaten's dress, only for her to …

"What the hell are you doing my legs?!" hollered Yaten, but with a much more deeper and earlier voice than before that had the bow-haired athlete looking up with her mouth shape in horror when she realized that the Three Lights were not only wearing suits that evening but were men as well.

"I can't believe this!" Minako shrieked as she shot up to her feet to inspect the annoyed silver-haired pretty boy even closely.

"I think you broke her, Usagi-chan, " mused Ami to her friend.

A confused Usagi hummed, "But I never said that they'll be coming as women tonight."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" wailed Minako as she dashed away to wallow in her embarrassment and disappointment at not getting a peek of her future sweetheart's lingerie that night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where the hell could she be?" grumbled Minako, closing the 10th door of the Three Lights' residence and pouted.

 _I could be partying by now, but no! Yaten-kun had to go ditch me for some stupid drinks! It doesn't take 3 hours to get something to drink!_

"Freaking damn her!" she cursed out loud and continued her search for the silver-haired musician.

At the same time some brave guy waltzed up to her drunkenly and placed a hand on the small of her back. His breath causing her to gag when he tried to 'seductively' whisper in her ear.

"Why don't you and I find a place to go and ... _**Spread**_ some Christmas cheer? You know, _light_ up some Christmas lights, " he slurred, moving his hand down to cup her ass.

Minako, already irritated as hell, grasped onto his wrist with frightening strength. A nauseatingly sweet smile spread across her face as she pried his hand away from her body.

"I don't think that'll be a good idea, kind sir. I'm too much for you to handle and I've already had a very shitty evening so far, so could you not try to grope me with your sweaty hands? I'd break them off, shove one up your ass, the other down your throat, and that should be a Christmas gift you'd never forget!" she snarled, her voice dripping with such sweetness and subtle venom that the poor man could only nod. Terror very apparent across his suddenly sober face.

Shoving at him, Minako hissed, "So fuck off! And reality check! This is a _New Year's Eve_ party, not a _Christmas_ one! Got it?!"

He nodded his head, his eyes still staring at her as if she were the devil incarnate.

Then she shoved pass him, fuming at the mouth at the audacity of that ... _That_ _ **pig**_ for trying to grope her at a _Three Lights'_ party of all places!

"Asshole should be glad that I didn't tear his arms off for touching me as if I were some piece of meat, " the blonde-haired beauty grumbled, searching around for ethereal-colored hair or even cat-like green eyes amongst the crowd filling the Three Lights' condo.

 _Where the hell could she have gone?!_

Close to pulling at her hair, she skimmed the crowd once again when she saw a certain hairstyle consisting of odangoes. The athlete pushed her way through the crowd towards her look-alike, making sure to keep her in her sights in case she disappeared herself.

"USAGI-CHAN!" she called, causing the other girl to nearly jump several feet away from Seiya with whom she was dancing.

Holding in a giggle at her friend's expense from how flushed she was, she placed her hands on her hips. Her face schooled into a scowl as she prodded the other girl, "Have you seen Yaten-kun? I haven't seen her for the past 3 hours!"

Usagi shook her head. "No, not since she talked to Seiya earlier."

That moved her attention onto the dark-haired female, who acted as if she were simply doing her nails from how laid back she was compared to her 'twin', and demanded, "Where did Yaten-kun go?"

Seiya shrugged and answered, "She said that she had a headache from the amount of guys trying to hit on her tonight, so she went to her room."

"And where would that be? I've looked everywhere! You guys' place is huge!"

The dark-haired idol hummed and pointed behind her. "Should be the first door you see to the left. You should probably knock just in case -."

"Okay! Thank you, Seiya-san! I owe you one!" hollered Minako before disappearing inside the crowd.

Usagi gave Seiya a confused look. "But didn't Yaten-kun say that she ...?"

Seiya shrugged again. "Don't know. Don't care. Shrimp is strange and very high maintenance. Nobody has time for that, " she dismissed and pulled the blonde close to her once more with a smirk. "Now, where were we?"

The odango-haired girl giggled as the singer dipped her and resumed their dance.

Meanwhile, Minako followed Seiya's directions to Yaten's room. Excitement building within her at what may occur after she passes through the door.

 _Maybe she'll be in her sleepwear! I hear that she goes to bed in only her panties!_

Her eyes filled with hearts at that thought. Her mouth salivating as she grasped onto and turned the door knob. Creeping inside, she started, "Hey, Yaten-kun! If you wanted to ditch me, you could've just - OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!"

A naked Ami screamed and fell from on top of an equally naked Taiki, who flew up and hit her head on the headboard.

"DAMNIT!" swore the amethyst-eyed genius, rubbing at her head.

"MINAKO-CHAN!" screeched a red Ami, trying to cover herself up with the sheets.

Minako laughed sheepishly, hand still covering her eyes. "I'm sorry guys! Very, very sorry! Get back to ... Um ... Fucking?" She gave one last nervous chuckle before closing the door behind her on the way out.

"WHERE THE HELL IS YATEN-KUN?!" She bellowed afterwards, steam coming from her ears.

Yaten stood outside on the balcony of their condo, camera in hand as she took pictures of the night sky. She rolled her eyes with a cringe when she heard Minako's voice. "Oh boy ... Trouble is coming ... " the silver-haired teen groaned and made her way inside. "I hope that the new year isn't like this."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why can't I get into her pants?!"

The other 4 girls either spewed out their drinks or started to choke on a cookie that they were eating from their boisterous friend's inappropriate exclamation. A lot of other occupants in the food court gave the group of girls funny looks as well.

After a few sips of her water, Makoto flashed a sheepish smile and said, "Minako-chan, could you not be so loud? We're in public and people are staring at us because of what you just said."

"But, Mako-chan, I've been trying for months now to try and get into Yaten-kun's pants! She keeps evading me somehow!" whined the volleyball champion, a pout evident on her face as she fumed visibly at her failed attempts of 'getting in Yaten's pants'.

Rei rolled her eyes and snorted, "Why not give it up? You've been trying for months now."

Minako shook her head. "Not until I get to see what's beneath her skirt!" she declared, a look of determination on her face as she took on a defensive pose.

The other 4 girls groaned as their friend's antics earned the group more strange looks from bystanders.

"Minako-chan, _please_ , sit back down. You're causing a scene right now, " whispered Usagi, trying her best to hide behind her hands in vain.

"But I **must** find a way into her pants before I die of old age! It's my life's purpose and -!" the blonde athlete rambled on, then got cut off by a familiar voice.

"Get into who's pants?"

"Oi, Odango!"

Usagi instantly perked up at the sound of Seiya's voice and broke her neck to give her a hug. "Seiya!" she squealed, forgetting for a moment where they were as she wrapped herself around the other girl.

The dark-haired singer smirked, stopping her from kissing her. "We're in public, Odango. We can do that in private later, " she teased in a quiet whisper.

The golden-haired beauty blushed heavily, realizing what she just did and climbed off of her 'friend' to stand beside her.

"Who's pants is she trying to get into?" asked Yaten, amusement written across her face as she and Taiki stood by the girls' table.

Minako paled in horror. Her hands started to wring through her blonde locks. "Who's pants? What pants? We don't know what you're talking about at all! Hahaha hahaha!" she laughed nervously and made it a point to avoid the other girl's piercing gaze.

"But you said that you -."

"She was talking about shopping at the new clothing store in the mall!"

Taiki raised an eyebrow. "'Fru Fru's'? Is that a lingerie shop?" she mused, a weird glint in her eye as she looked over at Ami.

The girls gave each other panicked looks before Makoto and Rei sprang to their feet and cried, "It's time for us to go check out that thing!"

Ami frowned and stated, "But aren't we supposed to go to a movie today?"

"Yes! But they're all sold out, so see you guys later!" called the miko as she and the florist made their quick exit.

"I'll call you later, Usagi-chan!" called Makoto over her shoulder before she and Rei disappeared around a corner.

"Great job, guys. Such help you are, " grumbled a disgruntled Minako, fumes coming out of her ears at how her other friends 'ditched' her.

 _At least Usagi-chan and Ami-chan …_ she stopped that thought after catching sight of the blue-haired genius' departing back accompanied by a tall brunette.

Another pout formed on the angry blonde's face.

 _Not you too, Ami-chan!_ _ **ERGH!**_ _I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE -._

"Hmmm …. I do need to buy myself some new panties since my current ones are starting to shrink and tear … " mused the silver-haired girl thoughtfully to herself and started to head in the direction of the store.

Seiya frowned and called after her, "Don't you already have a new pair of -?"

"Seiya!" squeaked Usagi, nudging the bluenette.

Turning her attention onto the shorter girl, the singer answered, "What?"

"Where did Minako-chan go?!"

They stood there, gaping at where the young athlete once was as they both drew the same conclusion at the same time.

 _Yaten(-kun)! Shit!_

"Now, where could she be?" Minako murmured to herself, creeping around the store in search of her sexy prey.

Ducking behind another mannequin, she peeked over its shoulder at Yaten – who was examining at a pair of light blue panties.

 _What I wouldn't give to be those panties right now …_

She let out a yelp and ducked down when the other girl turned around in her direction with a look of suspicion on her face.

Yaten, after glancing around several times, shrugged and shuffled away to the dressing rooms.

Minako gave a sigh, watching her go before following her once the bass player disappeared into a dressing room.

"This is my chance!" she squealed in excitement, rubbing her hands together upon her arrival in front of the dressing room that Yaten was in.

 _This is_ _ **my**_ _moment! Please, please let her be in here!_

Squatting down, she peered beneath the door and came face to face with the other girl's model-like legs. A scream almost escaped her voice when a pair of lacy white panties came into view as the singer eased them off her legs.

 _Oh fuck me! She wears_ _ **lace**_ _! What I wouldn't give to -._

" **PERVERT!"** screamed an all-too-familiar voice.

" _Fuck!"_ cried Minako, springing to her feet to run for her life.

"Do you really think she's crazy enough to go through with that?" asked Seiya, eating some more popcorn and kisses Usagi's cheek.

Usagi gave her a look. "Anything that Aino Minako puts her mind to – she'll do, no matter what it takes, " she reminded her, taking a sip of her drink.

"SHH!"

The dark-haired idol rolled her eyes and hissed back, "You're not even watching the movie!"

" _ **SSSHHHHH!"**_

"Why I oughta -, " she started, but was cut off by the announcement that came through the speakers.

" _We're searching for a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, medium built teen girl who looks to be about 16 or 17 years old. She was caught peeping at a female in a dressing room …"_

With a groan, her 'twin' exclaimed in exasperation, "MINAKO-CHAN!"

"Let's go find her before she does something else, " Seiya chuckled and led her through an EXIT in search of the troublemaker.

 _And this is why Aino Minako can't be left alone … She's crazy!_


	6. Chapter 6

"I, Aino Minako, the goddess of love and beauty, swear on my life that I will claim the panties of Yaten Kou by the end of the year!" exclaimed the ribbon-haired, giggling hysterically while she propping herself atop the table they were using.

"Oh brother …" groaned Usagi, covering her face.

Rei hissed at the boisterous teen, "Could you _not_?! We're in **public**!"

Minako paused from her maniacal display to pout down at the miko. "But, Rei-chan!" she whined pitifully, "If you'd seen the beautiful lace covering Yaten-kun's sexy ass – you'd be wanting to pursue them yourself!"

Makoto sighed along with Ami, wishing that she was somewhere else other than _Crown Parlor_ at that moment if it meant being away from Minako's display.

"Minako, _please_. Get down from there and finish your drink, " implored the blue-haired genius. Her book covered the majority of her crimson face to avoid the eyes of the other occupants inside the parlor.

"But, Ami-chan, you're baring witness to my solemn oath to claim the scrumptious thing that Yaten-kun calls panties!" bellowed the pale blonde teen. Her eyes filled with hearts, a drop of blood leaking from her nostril as she called up the image of those _glorious_ pale blue garments.

"Okay, Minako-chan. It's time for us to go and do the _thing_ , remember? The _thing_ that we needed to do that required _your_ expertise, " the chestnut-haired teen cut in, desperate for her friend to stop with the scene that she was causing at that moment.

Minako halted her wet daydream of tearing the lacy material off the silver-haired bassist's petite form to eye her friend. "What 'thing'? Does it involve Yaten-kun's panties?!"

Usagi, Rei, and Ami let out a groan, sweatdropping at the one-tracked mind of the Venusian.

Makoto forced a small smile tinged with uncertainty as she tried to ease the blonde into a solemn mood and away from her newest obsession. "Well, it involves … ummm … " she paused for a moment, but it was a very long pause that nearly made the Venusian suspicious until …

"… it involves dresses and make-up!" sputtered Ami, looking a bit flustered.

"'Dresses and make-up'?" parroted the rest of the group. Their eyes peered at the blue-haired genius, waiting for her next few words.

"Well … ummm … we have to ."

"Hey, Odango! I've got some news for you!" bellowed a familiar voice from the entrance of the café.

Usagi nearly jumped several feet away from her spot inside the booth. Her drink came spewing from her lips as she tried to let out a scream at the sudden call for her.

"USAGI!" screeched a disgusted Rei, now drenched by the fluids that was once inside the golden blonde's mouth.

Usagi laughed sheepishly, "Anou … Sorry?" She started to map out ways of escaping her friend's wrath when plum-colored eyes pierced her with all the intensity of her senshi name.

"I'm going to get you, you -, " snarled the young miko. Her body tensed up in preparation to pounce on Usagi when the same voice from earlier hollered once more.

"Hey, Odango! You know that you see me!"

The moon princess opened her mouth to snap at the person, but soon found herself being pulled into an embrace that had her face burrowed into a long neck. The scent of lilacs and some other hidden scent invaded her nasal passages as the person squeezed her with the passion of a lover. However, she couldn't help noticing a certain _detail_ that was quite _prominent_ against her own chest.

"Uh, hello, Seiya, " she greeted the person embracing her. Her cheeks crimson at the realization of _what_ was pressed against her.

"I have such great news to tell ya!" Seiya gushed with a slight giggle, still oblivious to the golden beauty's reaction to her.

"I can see that, " coughed Usagi, angling her face away from the taller woman's neck. "But can you put me down? People are staring."

The singer, now realizing their surroundings, reluctantly sat Usagi back down on her own two feet. A small sheepish grin on her face, even though she didn't really care for what others had thought of her interaction with the petite girl.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Usagi waved it off, still blushing. "It's okay. You're very excited about something. You couldn't help it, " she said and averted her eyes.

Seiya smirked, "Well, I have very amazing news that _I_ , your Seiya-sama, shall bestow upon you!"

Raising an eyebrow while whipping back around to glare at the bluenette, Usagi huffed, "Of course you'd refer to yourself as some kind of god." She let out another huff, tilting her nose up in the air.

"Because you know that I am, Odango!" joked Seiya, winking at the now-crimson blonde. Another giggle slipped from her lips.

"But what news do you have, Seiya-san?" asked Makoto, hearts in her eyes.

Rei, now drooling with hearts in her own eyes, added, "Is it a new song about me?"

Seiya nearly burst out laughing at the display before her. "No, it isn't. I'm here to invite all of you over to our place to watch our new movie before it's released."

"Do we have to bring over our overnight bags, though?" mused Ami, taking a moment to eat one of her sandwiches.

"Yes, you do if you plan on staying with us again this weekend, " answered Seiya. Her eyes flicked over to the small blonde before her, watching as a hint of pink started to color those porcelain cheeks when their eyes met.

" _ **AH!**_ I can't wait! This is my chance! Thank you! Thank you!" screamed Minako with glee, bouncing up and down.

Seiya raised an eyebrow when the volleyball player suddenly tackled her in a hug.

"Umm … you're welcome?" managed out the bluenette, shooting the rest of the girls a look.

They all only shrugged in return, trying their best to not feel extreme embarrassment at their friends display.

"You are the best! Oh, thank you so much! Just _**mwah!**_ " she exclaimed before kissing the musician right on her lips.

Seiya's eyes bulged from her head at this turn of events. The voice in her head screamed at her to shove Minako away, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Usagi could feel steam bellowing from her ears at the sight of her crush and her best friend kissing. Her fists clenched tightly at her sides. Her teeth gritted together as she tried with all her might not to shove the two away from each other.

 _You two haven't even made it official yet, so why are you jealous?_

Deflating at that thought, the moon princess watched as the exchange lasted a few more seconds.

Minako finally broke the kiss after a substantial amount of time that felt like forever to Usagi. A large grin on her face as she let out another squeal with a clap of her hands.

"This is the _best_ time of my life!"

 **3 hours later**

"… This is the _worst_ time of my life!" whined the ember senshi, burrowing her face inside the bowl of popcorn on her lap.

" _Shh!_ It's getting to the good part!" Makoto shushed her, eyes not straying from the screen.

"Yeah! Lighten up!" hissed Rei at her while flicking some of her popcorn at her.

"I still can't believe that I had to kiss _her_ of all people! _Ugh!_ " exclaimed Yaten in disgust, watching her male self kiss some well-known actress whom she didn't care to remember.

"Oh, stop whining, Shrimp!" was what the silver-haired girl heard before being bombarded with some popcorn herself.

Making quick work at frantically brushing the buttery kernels off, she made a sound of disgust. "Could you ever _not_ be so childish?!" she barked at her 'sister', who was shaking with mirth.

"And miss out on irritating _you_?! No way!" guffawed the electric guitarist. Her midnight blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"How about I kill you then?"

"Oh, but you'd miss me, Popcorn Shrimpy Poo!" cooed Seiya, flicking more popcorn at her. She nudged Usagi gently off her lap to avoid getting her injured by Yaten.

"That's it! I'm going to kill you!" screeched the intuitive _Light_ before lunging at her bandmate.

Taiki, already predicting that this would have happened some time, stuck her leg out with a sigh to trip Yaten.

Yaten let out a cry of shock, finding herself flying forward … right onto Minako.

The volleyball player's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Her arms wrapped around the feline-like woman, her hands finding a place on …

"Get your **hands** off my kitty!"

A flush blossomed across the faces of all the Inner Senshi while Seiya and Taiki either rolled their eyes or snorted at their companion's exclamation.

"Umm …" The senshi of love and beauty managed out before finding herself Yaten-less again. Said woman tugged at her lacy shorts while making a prompt exit from the living room.

"Looks like the party is over, " Seiya clicked her tongue, shoveling more popcorn into her mouth.

Taiki groaned with another eye roll, "I told her to wear something beneath her PJs since we have company."

Makoto, noticing the odd behavior of Minako, eyed her with worry. "Minako-chan, are you okay?" she can already predict her friend's reaction with how there was blood trickling from her nose now.

Hearts in her eyes, the aspiring singer/actress drooled, "I touched Yaten's vagina …"

Rei face palmed. "Please, don't. "

"… And it felt so _nice_. I'm never washing my hands ever again!" she squealed. She clasped her hands to her chest as more drool dribbled from her mouth.

"I think she's broken … " Usagi moaned, tucking her face into Seiya's neck.

The same thought echoed through the remaining Inner Senshi and Usagi's mind in the form of an internal groan:

 _What are we going to do with her?_


End file.
